Glacieus Thorn
"Great Glacy at your service!" Glacieus is a playable character in Star Strike Chronicles and is one of the many party members. He's one of the younger members of Star Strike, and is mentioned to be a middle child with many different siblings, including Clay Thorn and Celia Thorn, whom are both Medics in Lumiere Inc and both his parents are also high ranked Medics. He joins the party with Stream Tennant , right before the party teams up with other Legendary Groups to infiltrate the Furies' HQ. Appearance and Personality It's not mentioned when Glacieus turns 17 or not, but it was mentioned a bit halfway through the game that everyone was at least 17, so Glacieus might've turned that age around that time. He has dirty blonde hair that is slightly spiked, greyish green eyes, tanned skin, and stands shorter than Zephyr, but taller than the rest of the guys. During the game, he wears a V-neck like shirt that is green and with tan collars with a white shirt underneath, light grey denim-like pants with pockets, and olive colored shoes with black lining. On his shirt, has two black belts wrapped diagonally from his midriff. Glacieus is a good-natured, childish jokester that likes to give his friends nicknames and sometimes plays jokes on people. He is a bit impulsive and hyper-active at times, which amuses the party. Along with his silliness, he can be a little awkward at times and has an interesting manner of speech. Despite his usual joking personality, he can be serious when the situation calls for it. Glacieus, or "Glacy" as he sometimes calls himself, often refers to himself in third person and is perky and quirky. He has an endless amount of energy, is kind hearted, and a typically happy guy, similar to Shadow Hikari. Notably, he has an obsession with brownies and has a monstrous appetite for them, often relying on his close friend Stream (Who he often turns to when it comes to making brownies and Stream in return is always seen to be taking care of him.) to make them over and over again. Once, he was reported to eat 113 brownies in one sitting. Aside from his silliness, he's noted to be pretty intelligent, as before joining Star Strike, he was sent with Stream to do recon around multiple areas around the world. He's also honorable and selfless like the rest of his comrades, and is willing to sacrifice to help out. Unlike his many siblings, who are Medics and are rather serious in their work, Glacieus likes being different and unique. He could care less about what others think of him, and likes being an Agent, rather than a Medic, which his entire family consists of. Nonetheless, his family appears to be proud of him, though a bit confused by his silly ways. Though he cannot be any different from Blaze Stryker, they are considered to be close and best friends. Glacieus shows his affection and liking towards his friends by giving them interesting nicknames, for example calling Blaze "Blazie", even when the victim dislikes it. Whenever people dislike their nicknames, Glacieus often calls them something like "poopieheads". He tends to have strange catchphrases and sayings like "awesomesauce" and laughs when someone says "Oh poopie!". Aurora: Oh poopie! Glacieus: Hehe. Poopie! He likes being cool, and for some reason, always carries around a pair of sunglasses. On two occasions, he was seen to randomly pull them out to look "coolio". Also, he likes to mess around with his friends, and likes to play jokes and tricks on them. It's revealed in an optional scene that Glacieus was born in Glacier City, a snowy-like city, and he appears to be rather fond of snow and the Ice Element. Abilities As an Agent, he has the abilities required to be one. Intelligence, strategy, strength, skill, speed, defence, recon, skill with technology, knowledge, etc. Combat Glacieus uses Tonfas in battle, which is noted by other Agents to be rather difficult to use and is rather uncommon because of it's difficulty. As a result, Glacieus was well praised for his ability to use Tonfas effectively. He's quite formidable with his weapon of choice, and is seen to be able to use them at ease. With his Tonfas, he attaches them to his hands and flips them around, and can attack with two of them at once, allowing him to strike multiple opponents. He's also able to throw Tonfas pretty well, even though people don't exactly throw them. Nevertheless, Glacieus is shown with remarkable aim and never seems to miss his opponent(s). He's shown to be quite nimble and flexible, being able to dodge effectively, and being able to jump up on top of cliffs and can do backflips in the air. In battle, he has high Defence and Resistance, making him a good overall defensive unit. Many of his attacks involve him moving his arms and hands around quickly and striking his foes before they can even attack. Other attack involve throwing the Tonfas and creating Magic Attacks with them. Magic Glacy also has a decent amount of Magic Moves. Like all other Agents, he can cast all different Elements, but his most powerful Magic Attacks use Ice, which is his respective Element. By channeling his aura into his attacks, he can release the energy and either power his attacks, or unleash them with Magic. Sometimes he can use beams and rays or control his Tonfas on his own to move around with his Aura to act on their own accord. His Ultimate Move consists of multiple forms of Ice that surrounds him and explodes, and the shattered Ice forms an even more powerful form that is released onto his enemies. He has many moves that are like this, but his Ultimate Move combines all his different Ice ones. It was seen to be extremely powerful, as it took down an entire army. Miscellanous Glacieus is known for his intellect. Although he doesn't seem like it, he is pretty smart for an Agent. With his intellect, he was trusted by Aqua and the other Legendary Agents to do recon. He seemed to be able to do remarkably well, as it allowed them to succeed and finding out about the Furies' whereabouts. Along with that, he's also shown to be rather skilled with technology, or at least have a wide knowledge of it, as mentioned by Leaf. In the Battle of Garnet, he was seen to be skilled with a motorcycle that held a multitude of powerful weapons. He was formidable with the motorcycle, despite not having past experience and was able to leap over Risen with it and destroy them with the motorcycle's weapons. Glacy can be a bit forgetful and greedy at times. He has a huge appetite and seems to be able to stuff tons and tons of food inside him that is beyond his stomach's capacity without getting sick. Comically, he can tell all sorts of details about brownies just by looking at them, like the taste, time it was made, what ingredients were used, who it was made by, etc. Relationships With Family *Glacieus's Parents-